


Don't leave me

by xlydiadeetz



Series: The Capri Drabbles [1]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Angst, Captive Prince - Freeform, Feelings, Gen, I'm actually not sorry, Mentioned Damen, Pain, Tears, brothers bond, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlydiadeetz/pseuds/xlydiadeetz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Laurent's feelings pre, during and post battle of Marlas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't leave me

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost 11pm and instead of sleeping I wrote this poem while listening to the song Ikanaide on piano. If you want to cry I recommend reading this with it on the background. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HxX-OjTssnU

You were born to rule and fight a war, I was born to watch you from afar.

Our lives were like that.

It didn’t matter that you were better, older and wiser. Because you were always there for me.

And that is why it hurts right now.

You looked so proud of yourself in armor. You looked like a warrior.

And I couldn't stop staring, because I was proud too.

I was too small to understand war,

Too small to understand that maybe there was someone else out there, who was also the better, the older and the wiser.

I believed nothing could stop you. I believed nothing could harm you. You were always so strong I forgot heroes were not meant to survive.

We fight, but we never learn.  And in stories, and life, always through it all the hero falls.

Back to Marlas, I remember well. How tired you were, smelling of death.

I just wanted it to end.

I didn’t think I’d wish for your death.

I was watching, praying, expectantly. I didn’t care for the name Damianos, I didn’t care for anything else.

I wanted you back.

I wanted you safe.

I watched you walk away, helding your sword high. I watched you fight, with every strenght left.

I watched you fall.

I watched you die.

My eyes couldn’t believe, I refused to accept. I ran to you, desperation and panic rising in me. I knelt over you, held your head and called your name.

And when you never answered me I knew.

I half expected you to laugh at me, I half expected you to get up and tease me like we used to at home.

I’m thinking that I shouldn’t cry, that I have to be strong. But in the end, I can’t hold it in.

_“Please don’t leave me.”_

You’re gone, with mom, with dad and everyone I love.

You’re gone, and I have your blood under my nails and my head filled with revenge. Even to this day.

Will I be okay, alone?

I don’t know.

It hurts too much to think of you, Auguste.

Heroes aren’t meant to survive, and it’s harder to love you alive. But now that you’re dead I wonder if it could be changed.

I wish there was a way to hold your hand once more, because it wasn’t fair to die in your glory, and never grow old.

Heroes aren’t meant to survive, they give their lives out in exchange of a story to tell.

And of all of them, this is my least favorite one.

Next to the one that says how I forgave my brother's killer in exchange of a lover.

I guess stories do repeat themselves, but I’m tired of being the one to tell them.

The one who has to stay and watch people walk away.

I’m tired, Auguste.

Will I be okay , alone?

Goodbye.

That, I never said.

Goodbye.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate commens, and you can find me on twitter as @themxgician


End file.
